Walter Haines
Walter Haines, appeared in the story arc "Building Bridges". He was portrayed by Eugene Byrd. Walter is somewhat a bully, he is aggressive, bad-tempered and sometimes condescending and nasty to his fellow peers. During the events of the "Building Bridges" arc, he and his friend Kiambu organized the Star Jam Committee. Along with, Lenni Frazier and Alex Fernandez they were in charge of organizing and setting their school's yearly talent show. He worked very hard at first, by nicely organizing all the kids auditions sheets into separate sections. Then a little later on, he went a little power hungry. He was furious because he felt that he should have be director of their committee instead Lenni. He lost his temper and started to get really angry and loud. He expected his friend Kiambu to back him up for support. But much to his shock and chagrin, Kiambu didn't. Lenni offered to share the position with him, but that was not good enough for him. Then he had a temper and threw all of the audition signup sheets into a big messy pile. Then he quit and abruptly left the committee. Then later the same day, Victor Torres the fairly new student at school mistakenly bumped into him. He was aware that Victor used to be a member of the communities notorious street gang, the Thunder Heads. Therefore he had nothing but resentment and hatred for him. He rudely snapped at him and got him all riled up. They they broke into a fight, pushing and shoving each other in the hallway. Then the track team coach, Mr. Ward broke up their fight and told them all to shape up. He agreed with Victor's excuse that it was just a misunderstanding. Then as Victor left, he was furious and stated that he would be nothing but trouble for their school. Then the next morning, he and a bunch of students were really upset to see that someone vandalized and trashed the trophy hall in the school. Seeing that the Thunder Heads symbol was sprayed painted, he just assumed it was done by a member of their gang. Then Principal Kelly and Mr. Ward tried to make him understand that anyone could have done it. So it didn't necessarily mean it was a member of the Thunder Heads' gang. Then later on, Rob Baker and the Ghostwriter Team, figured out that someone was vandalizing the school to try and frame Victor Torres. He was placed as a suspect because, he resented Victor for formerly belonging to the gang. Also he hated the Thunder Heads'gang because the year before they ripped off him. Also he was mad at the Star Jam Committee, for not being made their director. Also he kept lurking around and stalking the members of the Star Jam Committee. It was almost like he was trying to sabotage them. Then later on, it was proven that he was innocent. He didn't do the vandalism. The former best runner on the track team Tony Boyd did it. He was just trying to figure out a way to get back into their committee and help them again. They were more than willing to give him another chance. So Kiambu happily took him with him to tie up some of their loose ends. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Suspects